


The Mannan armchair

by Naquar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cursed, F/M, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Summary: The new armchair completely stained with blood and next to it a shoe of her husband.





	The Mannan armchair

The Mannan armchair

"I'm going or, if not, I'm late," said Anna, before taking the car keys in the trash can above  
counter in the kitchen.  
"Please, go slow and try not to have too much fun"  
"Are you really sure you don't want to come?"  
"No thanks, darling"  
The woman jokingly raised her eyes to the sky. "You are always the same..."  
"... that you married" the husband concluded with a smile.  
"See you later"  
"Hi," said Anna. He gave him a kiss and left.  
That evening, his wife had the evening with her friends, which was held every Wednesday and not Mark  
he really wanted to hear gossip or noisy chatter.  
He returned to the living room and sat in his favorite armchair: it was rather low, square, of a  
undefined dark brown and at various points the skin was ruined. Curiously, on the right armrest  
there were three deep marks, similar to scratches, which had been crudely stitched together.  
Mark had bought it three or four months earlier, in a flea market but Anna was never  
was happy about the purchase.  
"He made a good deal, sir: such a piece is not so easily found around"  
the salesman had said with a smile.  
"Why?"  
"This armchair has a truly fascinating history"  
"Oh really?"  
"Apparently, the owner is said to have been ..."  
"Thing?"  
"Well, a werewolf!"  
Mark had laughed. "Come on! Werewolves don't exist," he replied.  
"Can it even be"  
"And history then?"  
"As far as I know, the car in question had stopped in a place quite a bit  
isolated on the edge of a forest "  
"In a dark and dark place?" asked Mark.  
"Yes, just like in a horror movie, but now comes the worst part: while he was  
calling the wrecker, he was attacked by a werewolf "  
"What about the armchair?"  
"Do you see these scratches?" the salesman said, pointing to some scratches on one side of the chair.  
"Ah ..."  
"It is said that the werewolf did them"  
Anna had made a face. "Like when cats do it on the couch"  
"Madam, this was not just a cat but a much more dangerous beast!"  
It was past eleven and Anna would be back in an hour.  
Mark was looking with little interest at an old western movie on television, though in reality  
he was almost dozing.  
Under his fingers the armrest suddenly became soft and hairy.  
Mark winced in surprise.  
He was about to get up but something held him back.  
"What the hell..."  
It was then that he felt himself pulled down.  
Mark began to scream as he went by, scratching the air to try to escape, but he started  
to sink deeper and deeper.  
Inexorably, the armchair swallowed him like a carnivorous plant that devours an insect.  
"Mark, do you always have to leave the light on?" Anna complained, just arrived in the kitchen,  
placing the bag and the keys on the table.  
There was no answer.  
"Mark!"  
Nothing.  
He headed for the living room.  
Everything was quiet.  
The film was long over and they were broadcasting the commercial.  
Anna started screaming.  
The new armchair completely stained with blood and next to it a shoe of her husband.


End file.
